Royal Affairs
by maybelady
Summary: At first Serena was happy to be wedded to Lysandre, she was a queen now. But oh so soon she experiences his real nature. And it's not long before she looks for excuses to stay away from him. And someone is also plotting in court. But who is behind it and what is their goal? AU, kingsrockshipping, lacewoodshipping, perfectworldshipping. Rated M for sex & violence, usually together
1. Prologue

Prologue

Serena could not quite take part in the carefree chatter her hand maidens indulged in. She was nervous which was to be expected given how she would be wedded in a matter of days. Not that the princess wasn't fond of her groom, he was distant yet not in the least unkind, but it felt like it had been just days ago that she had been just a child, playing in the gardens of her father.

"Serena, what does he look like? I can't wait to be back home in Kalos." Korrina was nosy as ever, but the lady just smiled and decided to keep it vague.

"I was hoping since the three of you are from Kalos you could help me a little more with this. I really like his name though... And he gave me this cute pokemon when we met for the first time." Serena ran her fingers through the soft fur of the little fennekin that was curled up in her lap.

The other two, Valerie and Viola, exchanged a quick glance. "Well that is a great start then, my lady. But it saddens me to say that I will be of little help when it comes to King Lysandre since I had too low a standing to be ever near him. May I suggest however that If you had us brought along when you were to meet him first then we could have provided her highness with greater insight."

Serena sighed. It always took ages until Valerie came to the point. If she had any. "Val, I know you will ignore this as usual, but there is no need to speak this formerly when it's just us!"

And as she had predicted Valerie just smiled and nodded. Her way of agreeing; with herself that is. Valerie had always been in charge with keeping her royal manners in check so maybe that was why she felt the need to keep them up constantly when it came to her own person.

"And there was a really good reason why I only took Viola with me." Said woman laughed knowing what was to come next and it wouldn't be flattering to her so she felt the need to encourage the princess to keep talking. "With you, lady perfect hair Korrina, and you, fairy princess Valerie, do you think any one, let alone the king himself, would have even spared me a second glance? And this alliance is important for father."

Korrina took her hands so they would stop clutching the book she was holding. "Is that what got your skirts ruffled up... Don't worry, Serena. From what I heard Lysandre sent all other prospective brides away right after meeting you. You hooked him and before the week is out you will be his wedded wife. And within a year you will have a crown prince in your arms as well and Sinnoh will no longer be looked down upon as a forgotten kingdom."

She smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thank you. I sure hope that's how my future looks like. And from what I heard there are quite handsome men on the court of Kalos. So really, I pity you poor ladies. It will be tough picking your future husbands from this handsome crowd."


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi guys,_

_in case you wondered why Serena acts a bit childishly...she's 16 in this fic. But she'll grow up very soon. Ch2 is the wedding already and we all know what'll happen after the festivities_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It had been an exhausting first day but Serena still needed to keep a smile on her lips as she sat down next to her groom. The feast tonight was in her honor so it would be rude to yawn or even stop smiling for even a moment.

"How do you like it here in Kalos, milady?"

She beamed up to Lysandre. "It is breathtakingly beautiful. Such a gentle country and full of life. I feel honored to walk the very earth."

Most of it was flattery and they both knew it but besides that she truly loved her new home.

"Are the rooms to your liking? Do not hesitate to ask for a single thing, please." He gave her a small smile and Serena suppressed a gasp. He was even more handsome like this.

In general Serena was eager to be his wife. Not only was he kind and polite but she had shortly witnessed that he listened attentively to the problems one of his councilors had explained. Something about a riot in the west, far away.

"I would like some books if that is not too much too ask, your highness. Reading is my favorite past time and although some might not consider it proper for a princess, I do prefer it over painting or music." She added with an apologetic smile.

But Lysandre laughed lightly. "My dear, do call me Lysandre. We are to be one so soon and it would truly make me happy if I were allowed to call you Serena as well. Such a beautiful name shouldn't be clouded by a silly case of courtesy."

"Of course, ...Lysandre." She spoke his name slowly, tasting it like an expensive wine.

"Perfect. Of course you should have any book you desire. I heard you keep a few pokemon as well, is that true? Do they need special lodgings? And how is the fennekin? She seemed to like you right away."

"Yes! She is a joy to have around and she is so well mannered as well. Again, allow me to convey my deepest gratitude. What a considerate gift, Lysandre." By now his name came more easily from her lips. Then she thought a moment about the other questions he had asked. "It is true, I have been keeping pokemon since I was young. Whenever i have business to attend Viola keeps an watchful eye on them. Some of them may prefer to stroll through the gardens I imagine, but they also always sleep at my bedside. And to be completely honest with your highness that is exactly how I prefer it as well."

"Alright, the moment that changes let a servant know." She nodded deeming the conversation over but Lysandre had yet another request.

"May I ask for a dance, Princess Serena?"

* * *

><p>Luxray alarmed her that someone was at the door before the visitor knocked even. Her maidens looked up as well so when the man stepped in he was greeted with five pairs of curious eyes.<p>

"Your highness, my ladies. We met shortly yesterday. I'm Counselor Augustine Sycamore, in case you forgot. Yesterday must have been rather overwhelming for your highness. His majesty told me you were looking for a distraction? A carriage is waiting to take us to Camphrier."

Serena rose and her ladies hurried to follow. She was truly grateful the man had stated his name again. While she had remembered his face, all other details had slipped her mind.

"Thank you for taking the time, Counselor. I will take my ladies along if that is alright with you?" She smiled and he bowed before grinning.

"It would be my pleasure."

Serena bit down a grin. She wondered which one of her friends would hook this one. Clearly all three seemed enticed by him, politely asking questions about Kalos which the man answered patiently. But they only pretended to be clueless just to hear him talking, Serena was sure. After all, most of these facts even she knew. And who had taught her? Right, the same three ladies. So she would annoy them a bit by stealing some of his time answering questions she actually wondered about.

"Excuse me, Counselor, may I ask. What are you advising the king about exactly? War? Politics?" At least she would be asking things her ladies would want to know.

"My apologies, but I must disappoint your highness. My field of expertise is more of the mind. I am the royal naturalist, although that is a rather silly title to be honest. Our king is keenly interested in pokemon however and so I work in his service on the matter, as well as my son."

Serena beamed. A naturalist! Yet her maidens seemed to have lost interest. "How very interesting! I would love to read some of your books. Viola here is a very skilled painter if you ever need a hand."

Viola bowed her head smiling yet the short glare she shot at Serena didn't go unnoticed by the princess. Not that she cared.

"Is her highness interested in such topics? I shall send you a copy of each of my books as soon as possible then."

* * *

><p>On their way back the ladies were alone in the carriage since the counselor had more business in town. Serena smiled thinking of the pile of books that were riding along in a chest.<p>

"May I be blunt for a moment, princess?" Coming from Valerie this was indeed not going to last longer than a moment.

"Of course, Val. Shot." It was such a relief to finally speak less rigidly. It was always so tiring.

"I suggest you refrain from the meeting tomorrow."

"Why, Valerie? We'll be there as well. And he is quite pleasant company. Imagine if we get some old man next. How boring that would be." Viola threw in.

"But he is old! He has a son old enough to have a position in court!" Korrina added.

Serena sulked. "And here I thought I had found a nice man for one of you..."

The other three looked at her, shocked.

"I want a warrior. A man that has seen battle!" Viola started.

"Mine needs to be at least a couple of years younger..." Korrina said. "The rest I don't mind. You think you could ask for an introduction with his son? Maybe he is more my age."

Serena blinked a few times before turning to Valerie. "What about you?"

The girl blushed and lowered her face. "I want a poet or an artist. A man that captures beauty and appreciates it." She finally said looking dreamily out the window.

The other three exchanged some glances. That was one old maid in the making.


	3. Chapter 2 (warning: sex, violence)

Chapter 2

Next to her usual maidens there were at least a dozen more people in her chambers this morning, Serena had lost count over how many it actually were. And her mind was preoccupied with other things anyway. She looked in the mirror before her, and indeed, she started to look like a queen.

It still sounded so unreal hough and indeed she still had another hour until she would indeed be granted that title.

But there was not a moment to lose. A chair was pushed towards her and she sat down to get her hair done. But how different she looked with every strand tucked neatly to the back. But with every passing minute her smile would get wider. After all, any girl had always dreamt of having a princess wedding, except that in a princess' case this was a certain event and so her phantasy had known no boundaries. And although the details were vastly different she still liked everything she had seen so far.

"Your highness! Quick, your shoes!" Korrina put them right in front of her and Serena slipped in them. She looked around at the chaos that had finally stilled. Her three ladies stood ready, dressed in a vibrant red like tradition commanded in Kalos and waited for her.

Gracefully Serena rose, accepted the bouquet of white flowers before two madame's dropped the veil over her beaming smile.

The path seemed to be over in a heartbeat and when she stepped on the balcony she could see what she guessed were thousands of people. A small gasp escaped her lips but not a moment later Serena had forgotten about the people below. The man by her side had gently taken her hand and was turning towards her, so remembering how the wedding ritual was supposed to be, Serena did the same.

The pastor talked, but the young princess heard none of it. So soon she would get her first kiss, from a man Serena was sure she was falling for hard. There it was. They had exchanged rings and now Lysandre lifted her veil, a gentle smile on his lips before leaning in, his hand on the back of her head.

Serena was moving towards him as well, placing a hand on his cheek before finally their lips met and his body pressed against hers like it would only ever do shortly during dancing. Except this time he stayed this close and Serena didn't mind one bit. All together it created a moment that Serena would never forget. Instead she would find herself in desperate want to go back to this innocent moment when he claimed her first kiss.

* * *

><p>"Keep her wine glass filled, Viola." Korrina instructed her friend. "I have an introduction to ask for." While Korrina headed towards Counselor Sycamore, Viola turned to her lady.<p>

"Have you tasted this wine, your highness? This vintage is particularly pleasant, I heard." She completely agreed with Korrina that it would be more comfortable for the new queen to be drunk this night.

"Yes, yes, fill it up. I have a dance to get to." She rose and extended her hand towards her husband who placed a gentle kiss on it before rising and escorting her to the dance floor.

"You make me so happy, Lysandre. Would you kiss me again?" While usually this was out of the question to do so publicly there was an exception that made it acceptable for a bride and groom. So after a small laugh Lysandre stood still and pulled her in into a slow and gentle kiss. But when it ended too soon, Serena pulled him in once more.

"Eager, aren't we." Lysandre chuckled cupping her cheek with his hand. "Keep that eagerness aflame. Before the night is over we will put it to great use."

* * *

><p>In his arms his bride was giggling. Maybe she had been wedded a year or two too early, but that couldn't be helped anymore. And her beauty was well making up for the occasional childish behavior. And now he would make her his.<p>

Lysandre kissed her once more, a lot less courteous this time, and Serena answered, although she was surprised when his tongue had entered her mouth. "What was that?"

Lysandre chuckled. "That was but a glimpse of what I will show you tonight, my beautiful bride."

Serena beamed. Of course her ladies had told her what would happen after the wedding feast, but they hadn't said it would be as good as kissing her husband. Or even better than that, if she was interpreting Lysandre's words correctly. And she couldn't wait to bear her wonderful husband several children to strengthen his line.

They made it to his chambers, a place she had never seen from the inside. So next to being reasonably tipsy and eager to share the bed with him, Serena was also curious.

The biggest startle was the sleeping pokemon on the carpet. Following her gaze Lysandre chuckled. "A pyroar. Kalos' royal pokemon. I will introduce you tomorrow, as of now..."

He let the sentence hanging, laying her still giggling self down on his bed. He remained standing a moment longer, marveling her dainty body that lay yet hidden under the elaborate dress. He stripped some layers before his bare torso was exposed, painting a deep blush on the princess' face. He smirked, this would be adorable to watch. He darted down to lay atop of her, diving into a slow kiss. Hesitantly his bride's hands ran across his back and he rewarded her with a gentle sucking on her neck.

By now his pants were almost painfully constrictive and since a naked female body would only add to that pressure he removed himself from her and dropped them. Lysandre had watched every single bit of her reaction and it was more delicious than any chocolate. How she shied away from his throbbing rod was cute, but it also irked him a bit seeing how by now she should stop this squeamish behavior.

"Look at me, dear bride."

Hesitantly Serena looked up into his eyes, not daring to look anywhere else. But when she saw his impatience she lowered her gaze but that only had her blushing more. She knew this part of him was supposed to go into her, yet how that would be even possible was beyond Serena. But she had been told, the king would show her. And she trusted him.

"You look like you are feeling warm, my dear. Let me help you with that." He leaned down to her again but Serena couldn't help but move away from where his naked groins would have otherwise touched her. And that Lysandre didn't like.

"Lie still, princess." When he drew a dagger from a table nearby she was scared for a moment but a kiss from him stilled her. "I just don't know how to take care of these dresses otherwise."

She smiled and let him cut open the gown. He took his time placing the dagger back again but once he was kneeling next to her again he knew no holding back anymore.

With forceful rips the dress came loose completely but Serena had no opportunity to gasp in surprise since his tongue was already in her mouth again. And while she liked the warmth from his naked skin on hers it was still so foreign. But nothing she wasn't keen on having more of.

Lysandre moved to lie on top of her but again Serena tried to wiggle free to not have all of him touching her at the same time. And the way he was pushing open her legs...

But she focused a little. This had to be done, time to grow up.

She relaxed her legs and immediately they were pushed wide open and something hard and hot touched her down there. For a moment she was confused but then all that dispersed into nothingness when the pain started.

"No, ouch...no! It hurts!" She tried to push him down from her, clearly it wasn't supposed to hurt that much! She could actually feel herself tearing.

"Stop it! Ahhhh!" She managed to roll to the side, and the pain stopped when she got free from under him. But it didn't last long.

"Get back here!" He pulled her under him by her hip and there was no way for her to break free this time. His body pressed on hers, keeping her in place.

"You are mine now, so you do what I say! And now I say stay put and endure the pain!"

Serena was too shocked for a moment to even blink, let alone understanding what the lack of fight would mean. But she was still grasping the meaning of these words when the pain continued.

She protested, begged, until, when all this yielded no effect, Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. This was the worst pain she had ever felt, how come her husband was enjoying this? His grunts and groans were rivaling even her own noises.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" And for a moment she thought he would listen. He looked into her eyes, at least he heard her words.

But then he slapped her across the face. "I forbid you to talk, woman. I am your king and your husband! Obey me!"

He continued to move in and out of her too tight place. It didn't feel so bad when he pulled out but the thrusts were more powerful anyways and at one point the tears knew no holding back. And when Lysandre hit her again it got even worse.

Serena didn't hear how his groaning got faster and it made no difference to her that he forced himself deeper and deeper into her.

All she knew when a warm liquid filled her, was that her ordeal was over. For tonight.


	4. Chapter 3 (warning: sex, violence)

Chapter 3

Serena was confused. She was still laying in the bed of her husband even after what he had done to her last night. But while that was due to having no clothes to put on to leave she wondered why he hadn't send her away. Clearly he hadn't been pleased with her behavior, but then why was his arm wrapped tightly around her waist?

Now that would be a very comfortable position, especially when his head nuzzled in her hair, but there was this hard thing in her back again. And she couldn't endure this again.

Carefully she lifted his arm and rolled free. Then she looked around but could only find her torn dress. Sighing she wrapped it around her and snuck outside.

Under the cover of the night she made it back unseen but sitting on her bed she clutched her shoulders and weeped voicelessly. To see her own blood, and a lot more than she considered healthy as well, was a piece of reality she would have preferred to forget.

But the proof had even sullied the torn dress and she couldn't call for a bath without rising suspicion.

While looking around for something to keep her mind busy her eyes fell on a chest. She smiled wryly remembering how happy she had been two days ago when they had filled it with exotic titles that whispered sweet promises of unknown worlds.

And while she opened the first book she cursed her past self for having been so ignorant then.

* * *

><p>"Lady Serena, your highness! Your majesty the king was so worried!" Valerie had stormed into Serena's chambers now visibly relieved.<p>

"I do apologize. I should get dresses then, and express my regret in person. I just couldn't sleep, Val. And I didn't want to wake him." She smiled, hoping her lady would eat the lie. Valerie just nodded with a smile and excused herself.

Once alone Serena sighed. In the morning everything that had happened last night seemed a lot less frightening. She was still in pain, but nothing she wouldn't be able to handle.

She called for servants to help her dress and soon she walked to her husband's quarters.

"Good morning, dearest husband. I beg your forgiveness for-"

"Serena!" He had run up to hug her tightly. The kisses he planted on her hair and face were so gentle, clearly he was the one being sorry. How happy that made her. She soothed him with running a hand up and down his back and when she looked up to him smiling he kissed her passionately.

"Please, do not leave my side at night. You are my sun, my moon, my stars. And you are so beautiful when you blush, my dearest." Yes, Serena had indeed blushed again. His words had touched her.

"I promise I will. Will your advisor join us for breakfast as well?" She turned to Counselor Sycamore who quickly bowed again when he was addressed.

"If your highness so wishes, I am at your majesties' disposal."

To Serena's surprise Lysandre laughed. "You sound so old when you speak so formally. It is just us now. No need for pretenses and overly elaborated sentences." He patted the man on his back and by now Serena was amused.

"So, I take it you two are close? Counselor, how come you have failed to mention that?"

The man laughed nervously but before long he started to talk about days past that painted a rather different picture of her husband, one of an adventure seeking young prince, a smart pupil and a lad that would occasionally sneak out of the castle to see the world with his own eyes.

Yes, back then Serena would have downright loved this man.

Now she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

><p>"So, Augustine, what will you do now that you successfully located both legendaries? Should I find new employment for you? " Lysandre sipped from his wine cup before picking up his epee once more. "I would like to keep you around-" He moved in to strike but the counselor skillfully parried. "-a bit closer."<p>

The suggestion wasn't hard to catch. "For a while I had considered taking a break from court, but I too would like to remain in your service, your majesty." Augustine said just as ambiguously.

"Is that so? Why so formal then?" Lysandre put down his weapon and walked up to his opponent. "You know we used to be so informal. All the time."

Augustine chuckled. He knew he was referring to their wilder days of youth. Good, that's just what he had intended. "I'll admit, I find myself missing those days. Have been, I should say, for a while now." He stood right in front of Lysandre and brushed a strand of his hair back. With all the power he held, Lysandre was still so easy to manipulate. "But I could be of even greater use, Lys. I could be your eyes and ears where you have no other means of seeing or hearing." His hands moved to Lysandre's collar that he run along with a finger. "Make me your wife's advisor. She already trusts me, the little fool, and I could tell you anything you want to know. And I could keep track of who is seeing her and when."

This sparked an interest with the king. The queen's ladies were loyal so the only thing they would provide him with was meaningless gossip. However… Augustine had always had a hand in earning someone's trust. "I shall think about this. But how little time this would leave you for…sparing with me."

Augustine smirked when the trap he had carefully set succeeded. "Oh we will just have to make sure to use that little time efficiently."

But this kind of trap wouldn't go without more bait. He leaned up to Lysandre and kissed him slowly. His tongue asked for entrance and was immediately granted access but when Lysandre wanted more right then Augustine pulled away gently.

"Not now, your wife is waiting." And how he pitied her.

* * *

><p>Serena hadn't been surprised to find fresh sheets in her husband's bed but it did relief her. It was like a fresh start for the both of them. And tonight she wasn't drunk and there was no pressure either to go all the way. They could take their time tonight and eventually, Serena was sure, she would get used to this and maybe even enjoy it.<p>

When the doors opened she smiled but couldn't help but clutch the covers a little bit tighter. "Good evening, dearest."

He remained standing before the bed watching her with a small smile on his lips. "Let go of the sheets."

Serena knew disobedience was out of the question, so looking to the side she lowered the sheets exposing her breasts and shoulders. While she didn't look at her husband Serena heard his breath hitching after which there was a quick shuffling of clothes. She looked up quickly enough to see him jump in bed, cupping her face and pulling her towards him. Lysandre rolled on his back and Serena, being on top all of the sudden, broke the kiss to look at him.

His hand was on her hip, guiding her towards his hard member and she flinched. "Please, dear, do we really have to repeat last night?"

Lysandre threw her on her back and hovered above her now. "I wonder the very same thing, Serena, dear. Why are you so defiant? I love you so much, yet you keep rebelling."

Serena swallowed hard and opened her legs for him. Else he would only get angrier and that she would regret quickly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"He licked her neck while spreading her legs further but instead of letting go afterwards he kept hold of her thighs as he pushed into Serena.

The pain was just as fierce as last night, and just like then Lysandre didn't waste a moment before thrusting into her again. Yet somehow he could barely move in her body this time.

"What are you doing, woman, huh?!" Unlike yesterday when she had been gladly awaiting their union, by now Serena knew how terrible it felt for her. Lysandre saw the problem too so he pulled out and while Serena thought for a moment it was over for tonight and curled up to sleep an arm snatched her shoulder and turned her around again.

"Where do you think you're going? Suck."

For a moment Serena didn't know what she was supposed to 'suck' but Lysandre guided her head towards his crotch. She hoped he was joking for some reason but when she didn't devour his shaft with delight he pushed the head in her mouth.

The taste was disgusting and Serena felt the urge to vomit, yet she allowed him to shove more of his member past her lips. At the beginning she was free to use her pace but rather soon Lysandre grew once more impatient and put his hands on her head before fucking her mouth at his own pace.

The girl whimpered, when in contrast the man above her grunted and moaned in utter satisfaction. But for him it wasn't just for fun and while he would have loved to release into her mouth and see his semen run down her chin there was work to do as well.

Serena choked and coughed when he pulled out. It had been tough, but she was confident that part she could handle without crying or enraging her husband again. But that was when she had guessed the ordeal, which had become her personal term for spending the night in his bed, was over.

But moments later Lysandre laid her down in the cushions, no time to loose, and plunged into his wife. This she had not expected and a single yell made it past her guard. And the punishment was sure to follow. But instead of using his hands this time Lysandre just shoved into her particularly hard and fast and in that moment Serena understood that he knew how painful it was for her. And that he carried on regardless.

But due to her work before it was over soon. She just hoped that this seed would eventually give Lysandre what he wanted. Maybe then she would have peace.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, Viola is keeping her cards to herself. How is her suitor? Is he rich? Handsome?" Of course Serena knew why Korrina was so interested in that topic.

"I think your curiosity is misplaced, Lady Korrina. I still haven't decided whether I approve of him or not." Serena resumed reading but was quickly interrupted again.

"Why wouldn't you? They are in love!"

Serena had her reason however why she wanted to protect her ladies from the kind of married life that seemed to be acceptable in Kalos. "We will hardly see her anymore should she marry. Her suitor is from a place far east. And we both know this isn't really about her."

Serena was glad a knock interrupted them. She smirked at her lady who left to open the door.

"Oh, Counselor! And you brought your son as well, how nice. Do come in."

Serena lifted an eyebrow when Korrina grinned in her direction but by then the girl was already beaming in Alain's direction. For Serena that was both saddening and nauseating.

"Indeed welcome. It is so dreadful to be alone with a love-struck maiden." She offered the counselor a seat across of her. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? Are you leaving for another expedition?"

Many days over the past few weeks had she spent reading about his work and sought him out almost daily when she was bursting with questions. But it was rare that he droped by like this.

"Excuse me saying this, your highness, but I am getting too old for months in the wilderness. But indeed I am looking forward to my next employment. His majesty the king appointed my son and me to replace Lady Viola. While Alain will be taking care of your pokémon I am supposed to become your personal adviser. So, whenever you need anything, let me know." He smiled at her but Serena's mind was still occupied by the fact Viola had been replaced already. She hadn't even officially approved her leaving.

A giggling pulled Serena's attention away from her thoughts and Augustine.

"Lady Korrina, you are dismissed for today. Take your guest with you." She had just about enough of people in love. It pained her to see them happy when she was so miserable. The only time she really saw her husband was right before he would hurt her every night. Still everyone was surprised by her words. But Korrina wasn't one to wait for her lady to change her mind so she took Alain's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Is that really wise, your highness?" But Augustine was trying to hide a smile. Clearly he was delighted.

"It is just us now, so call me Serena. This is normal considering you are my adviser now, is it not? I am sorry you got demoted." She closed her book now and looked up to him. He was smiling.

"I think of it rather differently. You see, the king send me here to spy on you, but I offer you to spy on him instead."

For a moment Serena was too shocked too speak. "Does he really distrust me this much?! And why are you even offering me your help? Aren't you close friends with him? Why would you betray him like this! How could I ever trust you again now?" She had gotten up and paced the room, but now she stood still again and wished she could unhear what he had said. Over the course of the last month Serena had learned that most of the people surrounding her were false but she had always believed this man in front of her was one of the few honest people here.

"Lysandre thinks you are having an affair. And since you are still not with child he feels he needs to make sure you only bed him. As for the matter of friendship…" He paused and that caught the queen's attention. "That was very long ago. He's changed. And I can't condone the way he treats you, which is why I side with you and not him."

Unconsciously Serena had touched her neck where under the opulent collier fresh bruises were healing. "Do they know? Does everybody know?!"

But Augustine shook his head. "I know because I see you up close and often without this layer of jewels." Serena smiled shortly. True, when she had sought him out, she usually hadn't been formerly dressed.

"But how can I trust you, knowing you are ready to betray someone how was once a close friend?" Not that Serena wanted to distrust him. He was kind and knowledgeable and knew rather amusing anecdotes.

"There's umm…" He looked her in the eyes and once more he had to remind him that he couldn't just tell her everything. But he needed something scandalous enough that she could use as blackmail on him should she choose to but what wasn't too bad so that she would feel the need to dispose of him altogether. Or did it even have to involve him? "I know for a fact that your husband has not only bedded women."

She stared at him. Success, she was hooked. "What?! Is that why he hates me so much!? Because he's into men?!" Then she looked at him with narrowing eyes. "How about you though, were you in his bed as well?"

Well, Augustine had underestimated her it seemed. He had hoped she would wonder about that in some days or weeks when she would have swallowed the lie easily. Now however he needed to serve up the truth. "Many, many times."

"Are you pulling my nose now?" Serena was suddenly amused. "Or is that why you adopted a son rather than…"

"Oh, no. I gave many women at least one pleasant night. Wouldn't be fair if I was not to tend to them as well, wouldn't it?" He smirked when the queen laughed. Yes, he had convinced her. Trouble was, so had she.

* * *

><p>"You know I don't particular approve of your laying with Lady Korrina. Don't get attached like that, Alain." Augustine hurried to pull his son along after having him just dragged out of said lady's bed.<p>

"Father! It's not like that!" Now Alain was the one pulling his father to their rooms. Once there he continued. "She's on our side. I dropped the code phrase and she answered accordingly! The Mr. L we had been getting hints from, that's her!"

Now Augustine was speechless. "But, she's a she! And she's here! And she's a court lady!"

"Yes, the perfect disguise. Her roots go back to Shalour. Her grandfather was the leader of the Seekers of Truth. Before they were slaughtered, Ghurkinn managed to send his granddaughter away but now she's back. And now we have all our aces and we can move faster. Soon this country will no longer be ruled by a tyrant!" Alain grinned brightly and Augustine too smiled.

"Well done indeed, son. But to learn all this you didn't have to jump in her bed, now did you?" He smirked at the young man who blushed. "Although I assume it's a lot more enjoyable to talk _after_ rather than _before_."


	6. Chapter 5 (warning: yaoi, violence)

_Ugh, serious warning! Perfectworldshipping (**Yaoi**) here, starting from line 1!_

_if that's not your thing, skipp to after the vertical line. There's plot again ;)_

_thanks for reading :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Flesh slapped against flesh. The rhythm of their groans melted into one. Just like their bodies became one with each of Lysandre's thrusts.

In front of him Augustine clutched the sheets, trying to brace himself against the force that assaulted his ass. But Lysandre held him tightly by the hips while increasing his pace once more. After a few weeks of secret groping and kissing in dark corners Lysandre had insisted on sharing the same bed, his bed, for the night.

And that night Augustine had come to experience what the dainty princess had to endure so many times. If not for the lube Lysandre wouldn't even have been able to enter him, let alone fuck him like he was now. The pain had yet to fully subside, but the pleasure was already making him leak and that didn't bode well for his sanity. But thinking of the fragile lady that usually shared this beast's bed cleared his mind like a slap to the face. He couldn't be this brute with her, could he? But knowing Lysandre, Augustine knew he was. But maybe he could at least focus some of this treatment on him rather than her.

"Ahhh, Lys...more...no need to be so gentle..." Augustine knew how to put up a sexy smirk and the effect on Lysandre was immediate and surprising. He seized all movement to kiss him tenderly, sweetly almost like he really cared.

"Your king shall grant you this wish." Then he smiled and in that moment Augustine regretted his very words. That smile proved to be that of a maniac just a second later.

For a moment he completely let go of Augustine, pulled out even. Lysandre's hands pushed Augustine's knees to his shoulders and then he leaned in, his dick gliding over the now stretched hole. But all that didn't calm Augustine's nerves because the same mad look was in Lysandre's eyes the whole time.

One more sweet kiss before the assault began. Without warning Lysandre plunged in, using his body's weight to keep Augustine exactly were he was. All the man could do was throw his head from one side to the next to howl out the pain that stabbed him along with Lysandre's pulsing shaft.

But even that was too much resistance for Lysandre. His hands were free so he grabbed his hair with one hand and cupped his cheek with the other.

"No one must hear you, dearest."

Augustine was sure the man above him, inside him, hadn't blinked even. But all that grew distant for now. Closing his eyes Augustine returned his focus on the pleasure rather than the pain. For a while he had enjoyed this and he could do so again. The rough treatment he got was just one of many ways to bliss. And the way this big dick hit this one delicious spot so deep inside him and in such a high rate was spilling moans from his lips. And his own dick got plenty of friction from Lysandre pressing up against his body as well. He could even feel his muscles tense.

But then the grip in his hair tightened and surprised he opened his eyes and only barely managed to suppress a jump. Lysandre was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Look at me when I fuck you."

And then Augustine saw the very demon he put his life on the line to overthrow. But moments ago Lysandre rose up from lying atop of him and pulled Augustine's hip against his own body again while howling releasing his sticky semen in the man in front of him.

Satisfied Lysandre pulled out and curled up behind Augustine. His hand gripped around the man's shaft and after a couple of pumps Augustine came as well with a shuddering moan.

"I love you so much. Sleep by my side from now on." Lysandre licked his neck once more before drifting off to sleep.

But Augustine lay awake. Seemed like he had just stepped into a very dangerous trap. Because Lysandre tended to destroy the very things he thought he loved.

* * *

><p>There was heavy panting in the room nearby and Serena rolled her eyes. This would be awkward, again, so she better took care of it quickly. It wasn't the first time she had to drag him out of this. Any servant she send to get Augustine, returned with the information that he was not available at the moment. So it was up to her in the end to call upon him herself. By force if needed. And now his advise was the only thing she could rely on.<p>

Without knocking she stepped through the door and just like she had guessed, her counselor had company. Although Serena didn't recognize the lady, she was sure she had seen her before somewhere.

Audibly the queen cleared her throat before talking in a loud voice. "Would you seize these activities for a moment. I need my adviser present. Now."

The lady that had hidden under the covers was now out again and pouted at her lover. "Why now?"

"Did I ask for your opinion, miss?" Serena interjected before grabbing the arm of her adviser since he wasn't taking much actions to follow her order either.

"Your highness, I'm not decent!" He yelled while clutching some covers.

Serena just gave him a leveled glare. "Indeed you are not, but clothes won't change that." She had made it very clear what she thought of his bed manners several times but this time those words worried the man. So he grabbed some sheets and followed her out of the room.

"How may I be of service, your highness?" He managed even a small bow while one hand still held the thin covers around his waist.

When Serena didn't answer immediately he grew more concerned. He had hoped this had been one of her pranks to teach him some proper manners like she had done numerous times, but it seemed indeed this time it was serious.

"I believe my husband has taken a mistress." She didn't look at him while speaking, clearly the topic was paining her.

But it was even worse for Augustine. He knew for a fact that Lysandre bedded someone else besides the queen: him. But he took a moment to come up with a way to deal with this situation. Telling her the truth was out of the question, Lysandre had insisted.

"Why does your highness think so?" At first he needed to learn what she knew.

"I told you to call me Serena. It's quite simple really. He will not allow me in his chambers any night really. A few times he visited me, but never stayed. And he's distant and won't speak a single word to me. Please tell me he is just angry because I haven't received yet." She looked at him now and wiped away a stray tear. But what should he tell her? The signs were indeed there.

"If you wish I could inquire for you. Informally of course. I could tell him you miss his company at night, although we both know this is not the truth."

A wry smile flickered on Serena's lips. Sometimes she regretted telling him this. Hearing it from someone else's lips, hearing those words at all, made it too real.

"I don't know what to do, Augustine." And now there was more than just one tear running down her cheek. "Who can I trust?"

For just a second he wanted to tell her everything, tell her it was just some fooling around between them and that no woman rivaled her to deliver the first child, wasn't undermining her position. But did he know for sure that these assumptions were true?

Now that he thought about it, Lysandre hadn't allowed him to stay every night. And if Serena hadn't been sharing her husband's bed, then who had?


End file.
